Voltage regulators and other circuits that supply power to integrated circuit chips are relied on to deliver a consistent voltage, even when the power received by the voltage regulator varies widely. Sudden transients, such as a drop or spike in an input voltage, can cause output voltage transients that can result in reset of the circuitry supplied by the voltage regulator. Improvements to existing circuits are needed.